1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure and method of manufacturing the same, in particular, to a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure for electronic products and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Capacitors are widely used as basic components of consumer home appliances, computer motherboards, power supplies, communication products and vehicles, etc. The main function of the capacitors include filtering, bypassing, rectifying, coupling, decoupling and phase inversing, etc., and the capacitors are essential in the electronic products. According to different materials and applications, capacitors may be characterized into various types such as aluminum electrolytic capacitors, tantalum electrolytic capacitors, multi-layer ceramic capacitors and thin film capacitors.
The existing solid electrolytic capacitor has the advantages of small size, large capacity and a good frequency property and may be used in the decoupling process of the power circuits in center processing units. As shown in FIG. 1, an existing stack solid electrolytic capacitor 100 generally comprises a plurality of capacitor units 10, each capacitor unit 10 comprises a positive portion P and a negative portion N. The negative portions N of the capacitor units 10 sequentially stacks with one another, and by arranging a conductive gel 11 between two adjacent capacitor units 10, the plurality of capacitor units 10 may electrically connect with each other and form a capacitor assembly 1. The capacitor units 10 shown in FIG. 1 are chip solid capacitors. In addition, the front end of the positive portion P of each capacitor unit 10 in the capacitor assembly 1 extends and forms the positive connecting pin 12, and the positive connecting pin 12 is bent and welded to a positive pin 13 to form an electrical connection. The negative portions N of the capacitor units 10 are connected to a negative pin 14. Generally, materials such as synthesis resins are used for enclosing the capacitor assembly 1, the positive connecting pin 12 and a part of the positive pin 13 and negative pin 14 for forming a package body 15, thereby forming a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure 100. Therefore, the positive pin 13 comprises an embedded portion 131 enclosed by the package body 15 and an exposed portion 132 outside the package body 15, and the negative pin 14 comprises an embedded portion 141 enclosed by the package body 15 and an exposed portion 142 outside the package body 15. The exposed portions 141 and 142 may be further bent to electrically connect with other components.
However, during the process of forming the package body 15, an air-tight package may not be achieved or defects or microvoids may form due to the different heat expansion coefficients between the synthetic resin and the materials of the components in the capacitor assembly 1. In particular, since a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure 100 comprising a capacitor assembly 1 formed by chip capacitors generally utilizes epoxy resin or organic compounds such as silica sands and hydrophilic materials such as alumina foils as materials, it is easy to absorb moisture thereby reducing the lifetime thereof. Therefore, it would be unable to achieve a solid electrolytic capacitor package structure with good air-tight and water-tight property, and problems such as short circuit or current leakage might occur, thereby reducing the lifetime of the solid electrolytic capacitor package structure. Accordingly, there is a need to solve the problems related to producing an air-tight solid electrolytic capacitor package structure.